


In the Same Boat

by Culumacilinte



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Flagitious Abuse of Forster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marwood's having a bath.  Withnail interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Same Boat

'Oi- _Oi_ , what the fuck?'

The rest of Marwood's indignation was drowned in the wave of tepid bathwater that splashed up into his face as Withnail unceremoniously plunked his long- and very naked- body into the tub with him. He blinked furiously, the fag in his mouth now unpleasantly soggy.

A moment more of goggle-eyed staring before he flicked the cigarette away in the general direction of the toilet and drew his knees up to his chest as close as he could. 'What the _hell_ are you doing in my bath?'

'It's colder than Lucifer's arse out there,' intoned Withnail sepulchrally. 'And I'm not waiting for you to use up all the hot water.'

'You're naked,' Marwood pointed out peevishly, and Withnail sneered. The noise he made might have been called a laugh coming from any other human being, but as it was Withnail, it didn't quite manage it.

'Oh, well _spotted_ , Mr. Holmes. Now budge up and find me the soap; why isn't it in the bloody soap tray where it belongs?'

He took hold of a damp and mildewed copy of E.M. Forster's _Maurice_ that had been occupying the soap's rightful home, yellowed fingers flicking through a few pages until he'd been presented with enough evidence for the disdainful scowl waiting to be released. 'E.M. cunting Forster? Who are you, Anton Walbrook?'

Marwood didn't even ask, just sighed, and began fishing for the soap. He had the unpleasant inkling that he was probably sitting on it.


End file.
